


Bedside Manner

by SmutShipper



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutShipper/pseuds/SmutShipper
Summary: Beverly helps Jean-Luc recover after his first assimilation into the Borg. Down to the last implant, they both realize the particularly intimate nature of its removal, which presents some challenges. Takes place after "The Best of Both Worlds." I think it can still stay within Canon - hey, it could've happened ;) Not sure how well this works, but it's been in my head for awhile and wanted to get it out lol. Comments appreciated! (NOTE: Includes a brief reference to a non-consensual sexual experience Picard was subjected to while under the Borg).
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bedside Manner

“Jean-Luc, we don’t have to do this.”

Trembling, Captain Jean-Luc Picard wiped the tears from his eyes as his chief medical officer gently rubbed his arm. It had been three weeks since his rescue from assimilation into the Borg, and Dr. Beverly Crusher’s subsequent efforts to free him of the insidious implants. Some had been easier than others. His one comfort had been Beverly’s soothing presence – and her incredible bedside manner. The way she touched him tenderly, the way her gentle voice eased the pain, Picard felt loved and cared for in a way he had never experienced. It was quite intimate, and yet now the most intimate part was upon them, and she wanted to leave him, have a stranger take her place. He couldn’t bear the thought. 

“No, Beverly,” he reached out his hand, grasping hers. “I need you to do this. You’re the only one I trust.”

He could see the nervousness in her gaze, the sadness and fear. 

“Alright, Jean-Luc, but I just think you would be more comfortable with a male physician-”

“No!” he shouted, almost child-like in his insistence. “Don’t leave me.”

Picard was at a delicate stage in his recovery process, both mentally and physically, as Deana had reminded Beverly. He needed her to do this, and she would do anything for him. Her heart broke for his pain and violation.

“It’s alright,” she whispered, stroking his cheek. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I just want you to be sure.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, fighting back tears, Picard nodded. “Just tell me what needs to be done.”

“I would normally put a patient out for this procedure, but the implants make that dangerous.”

“So I need to be conscious?”

“Yes,” she said in a low voice, picking up a small device from the table beside his biobed. “This will remove the implant. I’ve done all the configurations and run several test simulations to make sure it’s calibrated properly.”

Picard swallowed hard. “Will it hurt?”

“It shouldn’t,” she said. “If it does, tell me.”

“Alright, let’s get to it then.”

“There’s one more thing, Jean-Luc.”

He looked at her hesitantly. “What?”

“I need to … you need to maintain an erection for the entire procedure.”

Picard flushed, his brow furrowing. He could do this. She was a doctor. 

“And um…and how do you propose to accomplish this?” he questioned in a raspy voice.

“Jean-Luc, have you had an erection since we began removing the implants?”

Looking away, embarrassed, he nodded in the affirmative.

“Ok, well that’s good, that means things are working properly. Now have you … have you had an orgasm?”

“Beverly, must you…” he trailed off, pained by the conversation.

“I said we don’t have to do this.”

“I understand, it’s alright,” he recovered quickly, biting his lip. “No, no I haven’t had an orgasm.”

“Have you attempted to masturbate?” Her voice was tight, her expression pained at having to ask such intimate details, struggling to maintain clinical detachment.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Picard turned away. “Yes,” he said in a small voice.

Beverly looked at him with concern, then down toward the sheet that covered his lower half.

“May I take a look?” she asked gently, her hand inadvertently sliding down his torso, making his flesh quiver.

“Of course,” he swallowed, looking up above his head as he felt her remove the sheet, the cool air teasing over his lower extremities. He couldn’t help but look down, seeing Beverly leaning over his center, her red hair nearly tickling his most intimate parts. For her part, she seemed composed and clinical, examining him with her piercing blue gaze. His breathing increased at the sight, and his cock jerked slightly, coming to life. He was grateful she didn’t acknowledge it.

“Jean-Luc, I need to feel for the implant. May I touch you here?”

Staring open-mouthed, Picard couldn’t believe the situation he was in. Beverly Crusher was asking his permission to touch his cock. Yet it wasn’t in his quarters, locked in his embrace, or on the holodeck, perched on Dixon Hill’s desk. No, one of his greatest fantasies was just a farce being play out in sickbay, taunting him with the reality of the situation. She had a job to do, and that was it.

“Jean-Luc,” she said again, concern in her voice.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped, willing himself to regain some sort of control. “Proceed, doctor.”

He watched her move over to the table and pick up a device, running it over her hands.

“What is that?” he asked nervously. She smiled back at him.

“No need to worry, this will just warm my hands – wouldn’t want to startle you, would I?”

“I suppose not,” he said with a smirk. She was being considerate of him, and he was grateful.

He noticed her tensing a bit as she leaned over him, placing one hand on his abdomen. It was then he realized he was tensing as well.

“Try to relax,” she said in a forced clinical tone. He could only nod as her fingers gently encircled his already engorged penis, pulling back the foreskin.

“AH!” he cried out, jerking as she ran her thumb along the underside of his cockhead. She stopped her ministrations immediately, soothing her other hand over his side.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked in concern. 

Beverly wasn’t prepared for his response. At first, she was met with silence, and when she looked up to ask again, she saw he was trembling – and crying. She moved to his side, cupping his face. 

“I’m so sorry, Jean-Luc,” she said hoarsely, soothing his cheek with her hand. “Tell me, tell me what’s wrong.”

Anger raged with grief as Picard realized what the Borg had finally done it – they’d given him the ultimate humiliation. Here was the woman he secretly loved doing things he had only fantasized about and it was all wrong – all because of them. 

“Jean-Luc, should I get Deana?” Beverly asked, worried she may have triggered a trauma.

“No,” he gasped, trying to compose himself.

“Then you must tell me what is wrong.”

“Beverly, I … I told you, I remember everything they did to me. When you … touched the implant, I had a flash of memory.”

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. 

“Someone…something…brought me to arousal…and then I felt … It was so strange, not a pain at all, almost a pleasure right THERE. Then I felt the implant slide in and then…oh god…”

“Tell me,” she urged.

“They … they tested it. They put … a cylinder-shaped object over my erection and ... it … it vibrated around it, over and over, it wouldn’t stop, they wouldn’t stop … but yet I couldn’t … my god, Beverly, I couldn’t…”

“My god,” she rasped, feeling her own tears stinging her eyes. “It’s alright. I’m here now. We’re going to fix you. Remember? I promised.”

Picard could only nod as she sat him up and hugged him close. In that moment, he knew he would be lost without her. When his tears started to subside, she cupped his face, urging him to look at her.

“I’m here to help, Jean-Luc. Will you let me help you?”

“Always,” he whispered. He wanted desperately to kiss her in that moment, but knew it wasn’t the time. He had a feeling she may have had the same thought as well, as she leaned down, her lips coming close to brushing his as she kissed his cheek instead. Warmth filled him – it was more than just her outer beauty – Beverly Crusher was a soul too good for this universe, far too good for him, he thought. 

“Let’s try again,” she said in a strong voice, moving down his exposed torso. Picard held his breath as she again touched his aching member – now fully erect and as red as her hair. Eyes squinting, Beverly pushed aside the gravity of this encounter, focusing on the small implant imbedded just under the skin of his frenulum. 

“Can you remove it?” Picard asked tensely.

“I think so,” she replied, her breath teasing the tip of his hardened member. She felt him tremble, then shake as she touched the implant with her forefinger. His heart rate and breathing accelerated rapidly. “Jean-Luc?” she looked up, concerned.

“I’m alright,” he rasped. 

“You must tell me if I’m causing you pain,” she insisted.

“It’s … not pain,” he replied, swallowing hard. 

Looking away, Beverly frowned, her lip curling in anger as she fought back tears. Pulling away, she quickly covered him with a sheet and walked away, turning her back to him. Misreading her actions, Picard’s heart dropped, fearing he had somehow offended her.

“Beverly, I’m sorry, please … I didn’t meant to…”

“Oh, Jean-Luc,” she sighed, turning around and uncrossing her arms, her eyes filled with tears. “I wasn’t offended by you … I … I’m just angry at the situation. I feel like … I’m hurting you, violating you. I’ve done everything I can with the limited knowledge we have to restore you … but I fear it won’t be enough.”

Frowning, Picard held out his hand, reaching for her. “Come here,” he implored, hating to see the pain that colored her face in a pale, ashen hue. When she hesitated, he softly pleaded. “Please, Beverly.”

Closing her eyes briefly, she let a few tears fall as she breathed deeply and walked forward, grasping his hand. Trying to force a smile, she caressed the side of his face that she had recently repaired, smoothing over the former injuries.

“Beverly, you have been…remarkable, and I shudder to think what would have become of me had you not been here.”

“I couldn’t save you,” she whispered, fighting to keep from sobbing as the memories came flooding back.

“You have, you are. I told you, I remember everything, including a tenacious chief medical officer who was prepared to attempt to run through several Borg to get to me on that ship.”

“Jean-Luc-”

“Your voice brought me back to consciousness after I was rescued and brought back to the Enterprise. I was terrified when I … when Locutus identified you, and you were standing so close. That I would assimilate you too…”

His voice broke, a tear streaking down his face as he squeezed her hand.

“That was not you,” Beverly insisted strongly. “And what happened was not your fault.”

Picard swallowed. “I am beginning to understand that, yes … and if that is indeed true, then you must accept that you are not at fault for any of this either, including the … unpleasant nature of my recovery.”

“It appears I’m losing my clinical detachment,” she sighed.

“Beverly, you are many things – professional, brilliant, thorough, determined – but you have never been what one may describe as clinically detached.”

Laughing out loud, Beverly ducked her head as he continued.

“Your skills as a doctor have been invaluable to my physical recovery, but your … particularly exquisite bedside manner has kept my humanity intact through all this.”

Giving him a teary smile, Beverly found herself too choked up to speak. The events of the last several weeks were catching up to her, and she hated how close she had come to losing him. She just had to restore him to full strength, to his former self – she couldn’t bear the alternative.

“Beverly,” he continued softly. “I realize what you must do now might seem … wrong, and if you think this will come between us, ruin our friendship in any way, I want you to call Dr. Hacopian and have him perform the procedure.”

Sighing, she bit her lip, her eyes narrowing. “You’re the captain, and I’m your doctor, and I know I’m the most qualified to do this. It’s just … this may not be the best time to bring this up, but you and I both know there is an…attraction between us. And I think we both have our own reasons as to why we have never acted on them. I worry this crosses a line, and I don’t know where that would leave us.”

Nodding, Picard licked his lips, his brows furrowing in thought. “Beverly, all I can say is that I trust you implicitly, and anything you must do here will only leave me even more grateful for your presence, for your friendship.”

Beverly nodded, caressing his cheek.

“But,” he continued, “I would never put you in a situation where you felt compromised or uncomfortable.”

“You are a remarkable man, Jean-Luc Picard,” she sighed. “And you deserve my best. I won’t let you down.”

“Beverly, you don’t -”

“If you are comfortable with this … if you’re alright with me doing this, then I’m alright with it.”

“This needs to be done, and there is no one I trust more than you … and to be honest, this particular part of my recovery is quite important to me,” he added with a small smirk.

“Then I will have you fixed up in no time,” she reassured him, patting his shoulder as she moved to warm her hands again. 

Picard sighed in relief, swallowing and trying to compose himself. 

“You know, after the last few weeks of painful procedures, this might be a nice change of pace, doctor,” he offered, giving an awkward smile.

“Oh?” she inquired, lifting the sheet again to find him half-hard.

“Uhhh,” he groaned, his hips jerking in response to her touch.

“Are you alright?” she asked, checking in with him.

“Yes … what I meant to say was that this promises to be a more … enjoyable … endeavor.”

She smirked, nodding as she reached for a hypospray. “This will bring you back to full erection,” she explained. 

“That may not be necessary, doctor,” he sighed, flushing in embarrassment as he looked down. Beverly noticed his member flexing and hardening at her touch.

“I appreciate your … assistance, but I do think it’s wiser to administer this. It will help you maintain an erection throughout the procedure.”

Nodding, Picard continued to look down, bracing himself for the sensation. As she pressed the hypo to his neck, he gasped almost immediately, his cock jerking and standing at full mast in a matter of seconds.

“Strong stuff,” he choked out. “Must be a popular prescription.”

“That was a particularly potent dose,” she explained, blushing. “Now try to relax. I’m going to locate the implant again.”

Beverly placed her hand on the base of his penis, holding it straight. His foreskin had mostly receded but she still had to tug it down slightly to find the implant imbedded just under his frenulum. She felt him trembling as her thumb found the device. Narrowing her eyes, she licked her lips and reached for the small instrument that had become so invaluable in removing the smaller Borg materials imbedded throughout his body. The tool worked like a magnet, drawing the implants out swiftly and mostly without pain. They both knew she would not be able to numb the area due to the effects on his nervous system that would make it more difficult to pinpoint and remove all traces of the implants.

“Just breath, Jean-Luc,” she said, letting go of him for a moment and coming to his side, her voice barely a whisper. “Now I’m going to extract the implant, and you should know that when I do, you might experience a pinch and a slight tingling sensation. If the pain becomes any higher than a two, I want you to tell me immediately.”

Nodding, he swallowed hard.

“Don’t try to tough this out,” she warned. “I mean it, Jean-Luc. You tell me if the pain threshold goes beyond the scale we’ve worked out. Got it?”

“Understood, doctor,” he nodded, frowning.

“I will have to put a restraining field over your hips – just to be sure there’s no sudden movements.”

“I understand,” he repeated, sweat beading at his brow.

“There’s one more thing,” she began, a hint of hesitation in her voice. “When I remove the implant, it’s quite possible – in fact very probable – that you will orgasm.”

Panic flashed across his face as he looked at her, then away in embarrassment. 

“It’s alright, Jean-Luc. It’s very natural, and honestly I will be more concerned if you don’t. So do not fight it - just let it happen, OK?”

“OK,” he replied in a small, low voice that gave her pause.

“Jean-Luc, do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“Then trust me now. This is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Thank you,” he rasped, his body shaking at the thought of finally finding release. 

Smoothing her hand over his heart, Beverly repositioned herself near his erection, gripping the base again and reaching for the tool that would extract the implant.

“Breathe,” she reminded him again, and he did, in shallow rapid intakes of air. Squeezing his eyes shut, Picard bit his lip as he felt the tool come in contact with his sensitive flesh, and felt the pull of the implant leaving his body. It was more an irritation than a sharp pain – much easier to handle than many of the other extractions. It was what would happen next that concerned him.

“Almost done,” she said, trying to ease him, but noticed it only raised his anxiety.

“You may … want to … move back a bit,” he warned, his voice hoarse with arousal.

“I am well aware of what’s coming,” she said, smiling slightly. At that moment the implant slipped free from his skin, entering the device. She immediately moved the regenerator to his flesh, sealing the tiny slit immediately.

“My god!” he shouted, his hips trying to thrust but held still within the restraining field. Beverly felt his cock swell and become impossibly hotter in her hand. As she finished tending to the tiny wound at his frenulum, she examined his tip, frowning. Liquid was dribbling out, but it was only precum – a great deal of it.

She looked up to see him straining, his head thrown back in near-ecstasy, his muscles straining for release.

“Let go,” she urged him, releasing his throbbing member.

“I … I can’t … I need …”

Beverly moved up to his face, whispering, “I’m going to release the restraining field. I … I want you to use your hands to bring yourself to orgasm.”

Picard frowned. “They’ve done it,” he cried. “They’ve taken every ounce of dignity from me.”

“Jean-Luc,” she said strongly. “I’m sorry, but you need to do this. You can do this. I will not think any less of you, I never could.”

“I’m not sure I can,” he whimpered, arousal mixing with humiliation as he flexed his hands. 

Taking his hands in hers, Beverly sighed as she examined his grip and the progress of his healing. His hands were still very weak.

“Damn,” she whispered, giving him a sad look before walking to the replicator.

“Beverly?” he called, concerned.

“Just hold on,” she urged. He couldn’t hear what she ordered, but his eyes widened when she approached him with a clear, flesh-like sheath. “Just slip this on and press the button here – there are multiple settings.”

“I assume you need to observe,” he groaned, looking over the device.

She nodded. “Just the first time, to make sure there aren’t any complications.”

His breathing increased as he bit his lip. She had seen this reaction from him before, usually after a particularly painful procedure. He was about to cry.

“Hey,” she whispered, sitting next to him on the biobed and pulling him in for a side hug. She knew he was incredibly vulnerable and tried to comfort him. “It won’t be so bad. I have it on good authority that this particular model is quite satisfying.”

“Good authority?” he whimpered, trying to hold back his tears. His cock ached painfully, and having her so near only increased his need.

“Will told me,” she whispered, smiling broadly.

“Of course,” he replied with a small grin, his eyes meeting hers. “I trust you, Beverly. I do. It’s just … difficult.”

“I’m sorry,” she rasped, releasing the restraining field around his hips so he could move freely. “Just let go, Jean-Luc. Enjoy what little pleasure you can.”

Letting out a deep breath, he examined the device, noting that she had already lubricated the inside. She stepped back as he sat up and gripped his aching member, easing the tip into the sleeve.

“Fuck!” he cried out, hips bucking as he pulled it away.

“Jean-Luc, what’s the matter? Did you experience pain?”

“No, no, it’s just … too much, I can’t…I can’t…”

“Alright, I understand, just relax,” she replied softly, moving toward him and taking the device in her hand. 

“Oh Beverly… I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Now just breathe, alright?”

Mouth agape, he nodded in a pleasure-ridden haze as she gripped his cock at the base and moved the sleeve to his tip.

“My god…ohhh….no!!” he cried, his hips bucking and pushing her hand away as the sleeve gripped his tip tightly. She removed the device swiftly, looking at him with sorrow and concern.

“It’s too much…I can’t take it…too tight,” he gasped.

“Alright, let me try another model.”

“Beverly, please,” he moaned. “I don’t think I can take it. Just leave me be. The implant is out. I’ll be alright.”

“I can’t leave you like this, Jean-Luc. Your heart rate and blood pressure are elevated to dangerous levels. Not to mention your obvious discomfort.”

Biting his lip, Picard reached down to try to grasp his penis with his own hand. He could barely stroke. It was better than using the sleeve, but not enough to bring him over the edge. Beverly frowned as she watched him struggle to orgasm.

“Jean-Luc,” she finally called, moving to his side. “You can’t use the sleeve, and your hands aren’t working. Let me … let me give you what you need.”

“Beverly,” he whispered, staring at her with unsure eyes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No, no it’s alright,” he reassured her. “It’s just … I don’t want you to do anything you find to be … uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine,” she reassured him. “You’re my friend, and I can’t bear to see you like this. There may be a better way, but right now I’ve tried all I can think of, and I won’t let you suffer any more as result of your encounter with the Borg. I said I would make you whole again, and I will.”

“If you think it best, I am not opposed,” he admitted. “And I … appreciate your willingness. I know this is not easy for either of us, but I trust you, Beverly.”

“Are you sure, Jean-Luc?” she asked seriously, worry crossing over her face.

“Yes,” he gasped quickly, before either of them could change their mind.

“Alright then, relax and breathe,” she instructed, trailing down his stomach until she reached his erection again. 

“This may … happen quickly,” he warned, feeling himself right on the edge.

“I know you’re close,” she replied softly, gripping the root of his cock gently before beginning to slide slowly up and down. She could feel the heat emanating from him, his veins throbbing against her fingers.

“Ohhh…ohhh please, Beverly,” he whimpered, his hips thrusting, his mind reeling with the need for release. His head rolled from side to side as he moaned as if taken by a fever. 

“You’re doing great, just relax, breathe,” she encouraged, moving her fingers up to his head, her thumb slicking over his slit as her fingers stroked quickly over the most sensitive part of his flesh.

Picard tried to stay somewhat composed, but when he felt her other hand grip and massage his aching balls, he screamed, bucking wildly and shouting obscenities as his cock twitched and pulsed. 

“So close … so close,” he whimpered, sobbing in need. His hips were now thrust upward, his back arched, his head forward as he stared at her stroking him off intently. ‘Oh god,’ he thought. ‘I’ll never recover from this.’

“That’s it,” she rasped, her own face flushed. She was trying to stay composed, detached, and professional - but deep down she knew this memory would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

Suddenly their eyes locked, right as she moved her thumb swiftly from his tip to frenulum, then back again. The sight of her aroused gaze, her skilled hands caressing his most sensitive flesh, finally tipped Picard over the edge.

“BEVERLY!!!” he cried, screaming her name over and over as his cum finally burst from the tip, his entire body spasming with pleasure as nearly one month of built-up juices erupted from his slit in thick spurts. His muscled abdomen clenched and unclenched, his cock jerking violently in her hands as she continued to stroke him to completion, milking every last drop from his sore, throbbing balls. She was sure to point his member forward and away from her, his cum landing on his stomach and chest. She hadn’t noticed the small drip that landed on her cheek as she soothed and caressed her friend back down from orgasm.

“Oh god, my god,” he sobbed, crying openly at the release. His body was still twitched in pleasure as Beverly finally stopped her movements, looking down to examine his genitals for any sign of injury. Biting her lip, she slowly loosened her grip on his softening member, then released him, hearing him sigh in displeasure.

“Ohh…thank you,” he whispered as she came to sit beside him.

“Keep breathing,” she said, wiping her hands on a nearby towel as she checked his vitals. “Slow, deep breathes, Jean-Luc.”

“That was … quite intense,” he commented, his face and chest still flushed red with pleasure. She quickly wiped down his chest and stomach, then moved the sheet to cover him. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Hey,” she whispered, cupping his face with her hand. “You did great. Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I uh… Beverly, you uh…” he swallowed, unable to articulate what he saw. She gave him a quizzical look as he reached up to wipe evidence of his release from her cheek.

“Oh…thank you,” she replied awkwardly, handing him the towel.

“Beverly,” he began in a small voice, “I … I … I hope you know how dear you are to me. And I hope you know I would never take advantage-”

“Jean-Luc, we are both adults,” she sighed. “There’s an attraction. What we do with it is up to us, but for now, you are … you are so many things to me. You’re my best friend, my companion, and I wouldn’t let us lose that. Not over this. I will not let the Borg – or anything else - take that from us.”

Taking her hand in his, he smiled. “You are a remarkable woman.”

“And you’re a remarkable man,” she replied with a smirk. “Now, how do you feel?”

“Fucking amazing,” he laughed out loud, shaking his head in near disbelief at the feelings of pleasure still rolling through him.

“That’s the endorphins,” she replied with a grin. 

“Good work, doctor,” he smirked.

Arching an eyebrow, she smoothed a hand over his chest. “Well, captain, it’s getting late, and I think you’ve had quite enough excitement for one day. You’re free to head back to your quarters.”

“Will I see you at breakfast tomorrow?” he asked, a hint of trepidation in his voice. Breakfast meant normalcy. Something he desperately wanted to get back.

“Of course,” she smiled, gripping his hand before stepping out of the room to let him change. It was over. They had completed the most difficult task without ruining their friendship. And his dignity was shockingly intact. Just when he thought he couldn’t love her anymore, she surprised him. 

“I cannot lose you again, Beverly,” he whispered out loud to the empty room, fear gripping him as he began to dress. She had left him once, and having her back on the Enterprise had been a true gift, something he took for granted until these last few weeks. And now, after all they shared during his recovery, the intimacy they now had, he knew he would do anything to keep her with him, even if it was only as friends right now. 

“I will not lose you again,” he said with more determination as he tugged on his uniform and walked to his quarters. That night, his nightmares ceased, replaced by wonderful visions of a possible life with the woman he truly loved. Breakfast couldn’t come fast enough.

THE END


End file.
